Sous un arbre mort
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Harry est borné, c'est rien de le dire. Lorsque des opportunités s'offrent à lui, il ne sait en profiter. Slash, UA sans magie, threesome HP/LM/SS


**Titre** : Sous un arbre mort

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi, HP/LM/SS

**Disclaimer** : Pour votre plus grande déception (j'en suis sûre), je ne suis pas JKR, car JKR se cache en fait derrière le pseudo de… Tadadaaaaa AudeSnape ! Vous êtes surpris hein ?

**Statut** : Terminé (OS)

**Résumé** : Harry est borné, c'est rien de le dire. Lorsque des opportunités s'offrent à lui, il ne sait en profiter. Slash, UA sans magie, threesome HP/LM/SS

**NdA **:

Alors… Avec mes deux acolytes Pauu-Aya et AudeSnape, nous nous sommes mise au défi d'écrire chacune une histoire de Noël en se donnant quelques contraintes. Comme c'est mignon ! Oui mais non… Car bêtement, j'ai imaginé mon histoire et commencé à l'écrire avant de me rendre compte qu'elle ne parlait pas du tout de Noël ! Quelle Cracmole ! Donc voilà, me revoilà à devoir réécrire une histoire qui cette fois, aura pour thème Noël. J'ai tout de même fini celle-ci car aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'AudeSnape, et quel meilleur cadeau qu'un threesome comme elle les aime tant ?

**Alors voilà, mon cadeau pour toi ma coupine ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois entrée dans ma vie ! 3**

**Bêta** : Un grand merci à **Fleur d'Ange** d'avoir accepté de corriger cet OS.

.oOo.

« Je déteste ce genre de soirée, » grogna Severus.

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda négligemment Lucius.

Ils sortaient tous deux d'un restaurant huppé de Londres et avaient renvoyé le chauffeur qui les y attendait, souhaitant profiter de cette soirée chaude et agréable. Ils se promenaient tranquillement, longeant la Tamise, ne se touchant pas mais profitant néanmoins de la présence de l'autre. Les deux amants parlaient du repas qu'ils venaient de partager avec les collègues de Lucius, les brillants avocats de son cabinet.

« Tous ces petits prétentieux me prennent de haut parce que je ne suis qu'un misérable professeur. »

« Si tu leur disais que tu te caches derrière le pseudo de l'auteur EL James- » commença Lucius.

« Mais oui, » ricana Severus. « Rappelle-toi que je suis sensé être une femme et que j'écris des romans érotiques. »

« Mais tu es doué pour ça, » susurra Lucius avec un sourire goguenard.

D'un geste léger mais plein de sous-entendus, il effleura le dos de la main de Severus de son index, lui offrant par la même occasion un clin d'oeil suggestif. L'homme aux cheveux noirs grogna de gêne et d'amusement, décidant d'ignorer les avances publiques de son amant.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » dit-il finalement en s'éclaircissant la voix. « C'est un secret. Tu es le seul à connaître la vérité et je tiens à ce que cela reste comme ça. »

« Mais je pense qu- »

Lucius, qui avait commencé à parler, s'interrompit brusquement et arrêta tout mouvement, les yeux écarquillés, regardant au loin.

« C'est Draco ? » demanda-t-il.

Severus se tourna dans la direction qu'il fixait et plissa les yeux. Effectivement, dans le parc à quelques mètres de là, une silhouette se détachait nettement à la lueur des réverbères. Le jeune homme ressemblait à Draco mais dans la pénombre, il était difficile d'en être certain.

« C'est peu probable, » déclara Severus. « Il nous a dit voir Miss Parkinson ce soir. »

« Mais pourtant… » murmura Lucius.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais la silhouette se déplaça dans un faisceau de lumière, laissant apparaître sa chevelure blonde, presque blanche, caractéristique peu commune et reconnaissable des Malfoy.

« Par Merlin, » grogna Lucius dans l'un de ses jurons fantasques qui l'avait fait connaître au sein des tribunaux. « Que fait-il ici ? »

« Je crois que cette personne pourrait répondre à ta question, » souffla Severus, voyant enfin la deuxième silhouette qui elle, était toujours dans l'ombre.

« Il s'agit peut-être de Miss Parkinson… »

Severus ricana.

« Vraiment… Tu penses encore que ton fils est un saint ? As-tu vu la pile de magazines pornographiques qu'il cache sous son lit. Aie ! » grogna l'homme lorsqu'il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Un Malfoy ne se tripote pas comme un adolescent prépubère, » siffla Lucius.

« C'est pourtant ce que tu vas faire ce soir si tu me frappes encore, » grogna Severus.

« Mais c'est- »

Lucius s'interrompit à nouveau lorsqu'il vit son fils attraper le col de l'autre silhouette, toujours dans l'ombre, et l'attirer violemment à lui pour un baiser passionné. De ce fait, ils purent avoir un aperçu de cette personne qui fut révélée à la lumière des lampadaires. Le plus surprenant étant que cette silhouette qui se collait à Draco si intimement, n'était pas une femme, mais un homme !

Il était légèrement plus petit que Draco, avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens étaient blancs et avait un corps plutôt menu. Quoique son biceps se détacha parfaitement lorsqu'il tendit la main pour agripper à son tour le jeune homme qu'il embrassait fougueusement. Il avait le teint hâlé et des lunettes rondes semblant venir d'une autre époque.

« Tu savais que… » commença Severus en se tournant vers Lucius, sa voix s'estompant lorsqu'il vit les yeux écarquillés de son amant.

Non, apparemment, Lucius ne savait pas.

« Par Merlin… Mon fils est gay… » souffla l'homme blond.

« Une éducation réussie, » ricana Severus, prenant un nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes.

Devant eux, les deux jeunes gens avaient arrêté de s'embrasser et Draco parlait maintenant à son compagnon qui avait l'air hésitant. Après une réplique qui sembla être purement hautaine, le jeune homme brun leva un sourcil moqueur et tendit une main pour palper le pantalon de Draco qui étouffa un cri de surprise. Après un sourire de connivence, le fils de Lucius attrapa la main de son compagnon et le tira avec lui derrière un arbre mort, dans les buissons du parc désert.

« Ils ne vont quand même pas… » grogna Severus.

« A moins que tu ne veuilles un sujet pour ton nouveau livre, je suggère que nous partions d'ici immédiatement et rejoignions notre chauffeur, » déclara Lucius d'une voix froide.

« Tu ne veux pas attendre et- » commença l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Non ! » le coupa Lucius. « Je veux rentrer et oublier ce que je viens de voir. »

Severus acquiesça et se redressa, regardant une dernière fois le buisson avant de se détourner avec son amant pour retourner près du restaurant. Le silence était pesant et il ne put empêcher le sourire narquois qui apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait le profil de Lucius. Celui-ci était impassible, mais son tourment apparaissait dans ses yeux.

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison, » dit finalement Severus, entrant dans la voiture. « Je préfère être à la maison lorsque ton fils apparaîtra sur le perron menotté et accompagné de deux policiers. Aie ! »

.oOo.

« Alors ? » demanda Lucius à son fils de vingt ans au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. « La soirée a été agréable ? »

Il paraissait se moquer de la réponse alors qu'il touillait négligemment son thé. Seul son sourcil haussé montrait son intérêt, alors qu'il regardait Draco tranquillement installé sur la chaise en face de la sienne.

« Très bonne père, » répondit négligemment celui-ci. « Et la votre ? »

« Merveilleuse… » grogna Lucius en se tortillant inconfortablement sur son siège.

Il était trop vieux pour dormir sur le canapé alors que Severus occupait un lit suffisamment grand pour quatre personnes. Mais son amant avait été clair et il avait subit le châtiment, promettant qu'il se vengerait.

« Avec qui étais-tu ? » finit par demander Lucius lorsque le silence sembla prouver que Draco n'ajouterait rien de pertinent à son récit.

« Tu deviens sénile ? » demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. « Je vous ai dit que je passais la soirée chez Pansy. »

« Ne sois pas insolent, » claqua Severus. « C'est vrai Lucius, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Nous en parlions encore hier soir, pendant notre balade au parc après le repas au Palace. »

Les deux hommes attendirent une réaction qui fut pourtant longue à venir. Draco tartinait tranquillement une tranche de pain lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il émit un petit bruit plaintif, qualifié intérieurement par Lucius de complètement indigne. Il releva lentement la tête pour regarder son père et celui qui était son beau-père depuis plus de dix ans maintenant.

« Je… Je… » bafouilla-t-il.

« Te souviendrais-tu de quelque chose Draco ? » demanda Severus, le sarcasme suintant de sa voix.

« J'étais avec Pansy ! » se défendit le jeune homme. « Au début… » murmura-t-il ensuite.

« Et j'aimerais justement savoir ce qui t'a conduit là où nous t'avons vu hier soir, » déclara Lucius. « Et surtout la raison pour laquelle tu préfères nous cacher ce genre d'information. »

« C'est compliqué… » marmonna Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? » questionna durement son père. « L'homosexualité ? Ne penses-tu pas que nous serions les derniers à te juger ? » continua-t-il avec un geste de main entre Severus et lui.

« Mon quoi ? » demanda Draco, les sourcils froncés.

« Je crois que tu as loupé quelque chose dans son éducation Lucius, » marmonna Severus en reculant sa chaise avant de reprendre d'un ton très professoral : « Parfois, les papas ne sont pas amoureux des mamans, mais d'autres papas. Ainsi, ils d- »

« Mais non ! » cria Draco, sautant de sa chaise, sa tartine toujours en main. « Je sais ce qu'est l'homosexualité, merci ! Je vous ai assez souvent entendu gémir ! »

Severus fut heureux de voir les joues de son amant rosissaient légèrement, avant de se retourner vers celui qu'il considérait comme son fils après tant d'années.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel, » grogna Draco.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent à nouveau vers leur fils qui semblait certain de ce qu'il disait. Severus soupira longuement et reprit très sérieusement :

« Je disais donc, que lorsqu'un papa aime un autre papa, ils font des câlins et- »

« Mais arrête ! » cria Draco, rouge de honte. « Je n'aime pas les hommes. J'aime les femmes ! D'accord ? J'aime les fesses rebondies, les hanches larges et les poitrines molles ! Je n'éprouve aucune attirance pour les hommes. »

« Alors explique moi par Merlin, pourquoi tu embrassais ce jeune homme à pleine bouche, » s'énerva Lucius, jetant sa serviette sur la table et se levant à son tour. « Te fait-il chanter ? » demanda-t-il finalement, bouillonnant intérieurement de rage à cette option.

« Harry ? » souffla Draco d'un air déconfit. « Il ne ferait jamais une telle chose… »

« Alors explique-nous, » ordonna calmement Severus, posant sa main sur le bras de Lucius pour le calmer.

Draco lâcha sa tartine dans son assiette et s'effondra sur sa chaise, les joues rouges jusqu'aux oreilles, tortillant ses doigts comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise.

« … bouche merveilleuse… » bougonna-t-il.

« Plait-il ? » demanda Severus, avortant le geste destiné à boire une gorgée de thé.

« J'ai juste dit qu'Harry avait une bouche merveilleuse… » répéta Draco.

Si Lucius avait eut quelque chose dans les mains, il l'aurait laissé tomber. Heureusement, il sentit simplement ses muscles se faire plus mous et décida de s'assoir sur la chaise qu'il avait précipitamment quittée.

« Euh… » hésita Severus. « Tu veux dire que tu n'utilises que la… bouche de ce garçon ? »

« C'est ça, » grogna Draco sans relever les yeux.

« Veux-tu dire que ce jeune homme se prostitue ? » demanda Severus avec précaution.

« Non ! » hurla Draco. « Enfin… non… »

Severus entendit clairement un bruit de déglutition et regarda Lucius avec crainte. Sachant que celui-ci n'était pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit sans hurler ou au choix, sangloter, il décida de poursuivre l'interrogatoire.

« Et si tu nous racontais tout ça Draco ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Je… Harry est dans ma promo, » répondit Draco, semblant chercher par où commencer. « Il a mon âge et est nettement moins chanceux que moi dans la vie... Ses parents sont morts quand il avait environ deux ans. Un accident de voiture qui ne lui a causé qu'une égratignure sur le front, mais qui a emporté son père sur le coup. Sa mère en revanche, malgré de graves blessures, à réussi à sortir de la voiture et à prendre Harry avec elle. Elle s'est apparement traînée sur plusieurs mètres pour le confier à quelqu'un et a rendu son dernier souffle. Une histoire plutôt macabre… » murmura Draco.

Il se redressa rapidement et se mit à arpenter la salle à manger.

« Mais ce ne sont que des bruits de couloir, il ne m'en a jamais parlé… Quoi qu'il en soit, il a été confié à sa tante et son oncle qui ne sont pas vraiment des gens biens… Je ne sais pas jusqu'où va le harcèlement moral et physique qu'il a subi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que très tôt, il a voulu quitter cette famille. Il a essayé de trouver des emplois dès l'âge de 14 ans, mais ne les gardaient pas longtemps. Il a… Un tempérament assez particulier… Et pisser sur le paillasson d'un homme qui n'a pas payé son journal depuis un mois n'était pas vraiment une solution pour le patron… »

« Il a… Pardon ?! » s'étrangla Lucius.

Draco grogna en réponse, sachant que son père avait parfaitement compris, et repris son récit.

« Il a fini par atterrir, je ne sais trop comment, dans une sorte de gang. Tu en as sûrement entendu parler père. Ils se font appeler les Mangemorts. »

Lucius grogna et hocha la tête, sachant parfaitement qui étaient ces hommes pour en avoir défendu plus d'un dans son cabinet. Son métier n'était pas le plus honnête, car il défendait les personnes qui avaient de l'argent et la plupart du temps, ceux qui avaient de l'argent n'étaient pas les plus saints.

Draco reprit la parole, se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

« Leur chef, Tom Riddle, est un homme froid et fourbe qui dirige les bas-fonds de la ville. Harry a goûté à la drogue assez jeune à cause des dealers sous les ordres de ce type. Il traînait tout le temps avec certains membres de ce gang et c'est à l'une de ces occasions qu'il a rencontré Riddle. Cet homme a eu une sorte de coup de foudre pour Harry. Mais c'était plutôt malsain. Il est devenu totalement obsessionnel. Lorsque Harry a repris ses esprits, il s'est enfuit. Riddle est toujours à ses trousses mais ne l'approche jamais vraiment. Il attend qu'Harry revienne de lui-même. Il fait fuir ses amis et menace les personnes qui osent l'embaucher pour être certain qu'il n'ait pas d'emploi stable et ne puisse s'offrir un logement. »

« T'a-t-il déjà… ? » demanda Severus avec hésitation, sans finir sa phrase.

Il avait peur que Draco ait été harcelé par cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que de nom et de réputation.

« Non, » murmura Draco. « Je pense que mon nom de famille lui fait peur. Père est connu pour être un avocat brillant et il ne souhaite certainement pas qu'il vienne mettre son nez dans ses affaires. D'autant plus qu'il ne doit pas s'imaginer que nous sommes si proches… Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry n'avait plus logement après s'être enfuit de chez son oncle et sa tante qui n'ont pas fait grand chose pour le retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de travail, mais souhaitait à tout prix s'en sortir. Son rêve est de devenir médecin. Il veut pouvoir aider et soigner les gens qui en ont besoin. »

« C'est une ambition honorable, » répondit Severus. « Mais les études de médecine coûtent cher. »

« Justement… Alors qu'il avait été embauché à la dernière minute par un hôtel pour servir à une soirée de Gala, Harry a reçu des avances d'un homme. Il l'a repoussé immédiatement mais le bougre a insisté. C'était un homme marié qui voulait un peu d'aventure en toute discrétion et quand Harry a refusé une nouvelle fois, il lui a proposé de l'argent… »

Draco avait la gorge serrée alors qu'il racontait l'histoire de son ami. Cette histoire semblait le toucher personnellement et Severus pouvait imaginer à quel point Draco, qui avait toujours été entouré de richesses et d'attention, avait du tomber de haut lorsqu'il avait appris que de telles choses se passaient à côté de lui. Le jeune homme reprit finalement, après s'être éclairci la gorge.

« Harry a gagné en moins d'une heure, l'équivalent de trois jours de travail au Palace. Il a eu les moyens de louer un petit studio dans les bas fond de Londres, mais il était heureux. Il s'est acheté un téléphone et a appelé l'homme qui lui avait donné sa carte de visite. Celui-ci n'a pas voulu continuer mais a donné ses coordonnés à plusieurs amis de confiance. Depuis, Harry vit de cette façon. Il ne fait pas le trottoir en jupe à paillettes, mais décroche son téléphone pour une poignée d'hommes riches et insatisfaits… »

« Draco… » dit doucement Lucius qui avait eut le temps de se ressaisir. « Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parlé ? »

« J'ai essayé ! » se défendit Draco. « Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire sans son accord et comme je vous l'ai dit, il a du caractère. Harry a décidé qu'il s'en sortirait coûte que coûte. Il ne veut pas d'aide extérieure, alors que je lui ai déjà dit que nous pourrions le loger, ou que tu pourrais t'occuper de ses problèmes avec Riddle sans lui faire payer quoi que ce soit. Cet idiot est plus têtu qu'une bourrique ! »

« Comment vit-il ? » demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Grâce à cet argent, il a pu payer son inscription à la fac, ses fournitures scolaires, ses déplacements et son loyer. Je ne sais même pas s'il lui reste de quoi manger… »

« Nous devrions l'aider, » déclara Severus.

« J'ai déjà essayé ! Tout ce qu'il accepte, c'est que je lui donne un peu d'argent contre une gâterie ! Et encore, il me fait un prix d'ami… » répondit Draco avec une grimace de dégoût.

Le silence prit place entre eux, Severus et Lucius réfléchissant en silence aux informations qu'ils avaient obtenues, Draco pensant qu'Harry allait certainement le tuer lorsqu'il saurait qu'il avait tout révélé.

Il était déjà furieux que Draco connaisse toutes ces histoires, blessé dans sa fierté que quelqu'un de l'école sache ce qu'il endurait au quotidien, mais ce n'était certainement pas de la faute de Draco !

Ils étaient en boite de nuit avec une bande de copains. Harry s'était fait offrir des verres toute la soirée par un barman, lui faisant des clins d'oeil aguicheurs. Draco avait payé ses propres consommations et en avait légèrement abusé, fêtant les résultats de ses derniers partiels. Tous deux clairement éméchés, les autres en train de danser, ils regardaient la piste et les corps couvert de sueur, se mélanger, s'apprivoiser.

Voyant deux hommes s'approcher l'un de l'autre et commencer à flirter, Draco avait alors ouvert la bouche.

_« Mon père est homo… »_ avait-il dit d'une voix morne. _« Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être avec un homme… » _

Après un sourire narquois, Harry lui avait proposé de lui montrer. Draco avait été choqué évidemment mais, grâce à l'alcool, la curiosité avait pris le pas sur son état. Il avait posé des questions et, à renfort de shot de tequila, Harry lui avait tout raconté. La soirée s'était merveilleusement terminée par une fellation dans les sanitaires. Lorsque Harry s'était redressé, essuyant le coin de ses lèvres avec un sourire de requin, il avait soufflé :

_« Celle-ci, elle est gratuite… »_

Puis il était reparti tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, laissant un Draco décoiffé et confus.

Le lendemain, ils avaient été honteux et ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Les jours passant, Draco avait beaucoup réfléchis à tout cela. Était-il gay ? Etait-il amoureux de Harry ? La petite séance des toilettes avait été la plus incroyable qu'il n'ait jamais vécu, mais… Cela voulait-il dire plus ?

Finalement, Draco avait pris les choses en main. Il avait été voir Harry et il lui avait demandé, de but en blanc, de le payer pour ses services. Celui-ci avait évidemment refusé, blessé dans sa fierté de savoir que l'une des personnes de sa promo soit au courant de son sombre secret et voulait en profiter. Mais Draco avait plaidé qu'il était perdu, qu'il voulait comprendre et qu'il n'avait confiance en personne d'autre. Non pas parce que Harry était un ami précieux, mais parce qu'il était un "professionnel".

Harry avait cédé à Draco après plusieurs jours, et ils s'étaient fixé rendez-vous. Ce moment avait été catastrophique et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Draco se rende compte qu'Harry ne l'attirait pas. Il n'avait rien ressenti en le touchant, n'avait rien éprouvé en le voyant nu, et n'avait eu une érection qu'au moment où il avait fixé son regard sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Conscient que son excitation n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'Harry soit un homme, il en avait conclu que la seule chose qui l'excitait chez lui, était sa bouche. Après une nouvelle fellation dont Harry avait le secret, ils s'étaient séparés et Draco s'était juré de refaire appel à ses services dans les périodes sèches.

Depuis, Harry et Draco se voyaient régulièrement, que ce soit en tant qu'amis ou que client.

« Tu ne penses pas Draco ? » fit la voix de son père, le ramenant à l'instant présent.

Il secoua la tête et regarda Lucius et Severus qui semblaient avoir eu une longue conversation pendant ses rêveries.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je te disais que si ce jeune homme est aussi saint que tu le penses, il est injuste de le laisser dans cette situation. Nous allons réfléchir à la façon dont nous pourrions l'aider. »

« Si vous voulez… » soupira Draco. « Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il accepte la charité. Son argent il le gagne ou ne l'utilise pas. »

.oOo.

Severus, confortablement installé dans son lit, un ouvrage de littérature moderne ouvert sur ses genoux, regarda son amant se déshabiller lentement près de la cheminée. Ils étaient ensemble depuis une quinzaine d'années et officiellement conjoints depuis dix ans. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement et savaient lorsque quelque chose tracassait l'autre.

« Cette histoire te contrarie ? » demanda finalement Severus, laissant ses yeux parcourir le corps nu de son amant alors que celui-ci s'avançait pour se coucher.

« Evidemment, » souffla Lucius. « Ce jeune homme a un passé horrible et je n'aimerais pas qu'il échoue dans son but. Si Draco s'est pris d'amitié pour lui, je suis certain qu'il en vaut la peine. »

Severus ricana.

« Cette foi aveugle que tu as en ton fils m'impressionnera toujours, » dit-il, laissant ses doigts courir sur la peau de la cuisse de Lucius, maintenant installé sous les couvertures.

« Moi ce qui m'impressionne c'est qu'un homme si jeune se relève de chaque situation dans lequel il plonge et dans le seul but de faire quelque chose pour les autres. Il- »

Lucius se coupa lorsqu'il sentit la main de son amant saisir son sexe déjà semi-dure grâce aux caresses légères. Il reprit néanmoins la parole lorsque Severus prit un rythme régulier :

« Il poursuit ses études sans bourse. Il n'est pas brillant mais peut prétendre à un avenir de médecin. C'est assez prodigieux. »

Lucius siffla lorsque Severus passa son doigt sur la tête de son sexe, étalant la goutte de liquide qui en sortait déjà.

« J'ai l'impression que ce garçon te plaît… » murmura Severus à son oreille de sa voix grave.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais n'en attendait pas. Il savait que Lucius pouvait perdre la tête lorsqu'il utilisait ce timbre particulier, cette voix profonde et grondante de baryton.

« C'est cela n'est-ce pas ? Ça t'a excité de le voir avec Draco. Ton fils te ressemble tellement, c'était un peu comme si c'était toi qui te frottait comme un adolescent à ce corps tonique, » gronda Severus.

« Putain Sev ! » cria Lucius après quelques minutes d'obscénités murmurées, succombant à cet instant de plaisir.

« Quelle vulgarité pour un lord, » ricana son amant en s'essuyant les mains dans les draps blancs.

La femme de chambre ne serait pas heureuse. Tant pis.

« C'était… intense ! » souffla Lucius.

« Evidemment avec de si jolies images, » répondit Severus.

« Arrête, » grogna l'homme aux cheveux blond, repositionnant les couvertures avec gêne.

« Il t'a vraiment plu alors ? Tu es excité par un jeune homme de l'âge de ton fils ? » ricana Severus.

« Dit celui qui écrit des romans érotiques hétérosexuels, » se défendit Lucius. « Tu parlais des magazines pornos de Draco, mais qui ai-je surpris à les feuilleter ? C'était toi ! Avoue-le, il ne te laisse pas non plus indifférent. »

« Je ne l'ai pas bien vu dans la pénombre, Lucius. J'ai la vue qui baisse. Et sais-tu pourquoi ? _Car je suis deux fois plus vieux que lui_, » articula Severus, comme s'il parlait à un vieillard.

« Oh tais-toi, » grogna Lucius, lançant un oreiller à la tête de son amant.

Severus se mit à rire en le voyant lui tourner le dos et éteindre la lampe de chevet. Il avait un magnifique sujet de moquerie pour les cinq prochaines années. Il était certain de pouvoir trouver suffisamment de blagues pour cela.

Il se coucha sur le côté, regardant la nuque de son amant avec un sourire sournois et leva le bras au dessus de sa tête pour tirer la ficelle de la lampe. Le feu de cheminée projetait sa lumière dorée sur les cheveux et la peau de Lucius. Severus s'approcha à ses risques et périls pour déposer un baiser sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Celui grogna et remua pour qu'il s'éloigne.

Severus sourit à nouveau et se recula, avant de fermer les yeux, conscient que cette histoire n'était pas terminée.

.oOo.

Severus déjeunait tranquillement dans la petite salle à manger du manoir. Il regardait la fenêtre, par laquelle il pouvait voir le soleil se lever petit à petit, projetant ses rayons oranges sur le domaine des Malfoy.

L'homme s'était levé tôt ce matin là, étant absorbé par un projet sur lequel il travaillait depuis des années. En plus d'être un auteur à succès, il était professeur de chimie à l'université et jonglait entre ses deux passions. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour la recherche mais durant ses vacances, il souhaitait en profiter. Beurrant tranquillement sa tartine pour la tremper dans son café noir, il fut surpris d'entendre des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Il tourna la tête vers la porte et regarda qui de Lucius ou Draco était si matinal.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, à la peau hâlé et aux lunettes rondes caractéristiques, passer pour se rendre, selon toute vraisemblance, à la porte d'entrée. Severus ne mit que quelques secondes pour se lever, il traversa la salle à manger et rejoignit le couloir, voyant la silhouette du jeune homme s'éloigner.

« Monsieur Potter ? » appela-t-il lorsqu'il parvint à se souvenir du nom que Draco avait prononcé.

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris.

Severus put alors le regarder plus en détail, sous la lumière du lustre de l'entrée du manoir. Harry n'était certes, pas bien grand, mais bien bâti. Il était musclé et avait des traits francs. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, dans un état indescriptible et semblaient suivre leur propre vie. Une barbe de quelques jours courait sa mâchoire et son sourcil droit était coupé. Le plus impressionnant était ses yeux d'un vert poison, qui surplombait la cicatrice gravée sur son front, vestige du terrible accident qui avait emporté ses parents.

La forme était nette et précise rappelant celle symbolique d'un éclair.

Severus comprit alors ce que Lucius avait vu en Harry. Le jeune homme le fixait de ses grands yeux, une moue légèrement arrogante sur le visage que Severus attribua immédiatement à un système de défense. Il était sexy, semblait solide mais cachant une fragilité profonde.

« Oui ? » demanda le jeune homme les sourcils froncés.

Il avait l'air fâché et presque agressif.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? » questionna Severus d'une voix dure.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se ratatina légèrement sur lui-même et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. L'arrogance avait disparu pour afficher une profonde lassitude.

« Excusez mon impolitesse, » finit-il par dire. « Je vis une période compliquée et j'en perds apparement mon savoir vivre, pas que j'en sois vraiment pourvu à la base. »

Severus retint le rictus qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage. Le jeune homme savait parler, bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment conscience, ce qui lui donnait une sorte de candeur diabolique.

« Je suis Harry Potter, » déclara le jeune homme en tendant la main pour serrer la sienne. « Et j'ignore complètement comment vous le saviez déjà. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer dans votre palace, mais Draco m'a invité pour la nuit. Nous sommes rentré tard et vous étiez déjà couchés, nous ne voulions pas vous déranger. »

« Severus Snape, enchanté. Vous ne prendrez pas votre petit déjeuner avec nous ? » demanda Severus.

« Non… Je commence mon service au Royal dans à peine deux heures. »

« Nous sommes à trente minute du centre-ville, quarante minutes environ du Royal. Vous avez encore le temps, » déclara Severus, les sourcils froncés, regardant sa montre.

Harry sourit calmement.

« Si nous avons une voiture Monsieur Snape, » dit-il, amusé. « Par contre en vélo c'est plus compliqué. »

Severus fut si surpris qu'il en oublia de répondre. En vélo ? Il allait rejoindre la ville en vélo ? Il mettrait des heures ! Harry avait dû dire quelque chose car il était à présent devant la porte, près à sortir.

« Laissez-moi vous conduire, » déclara finalement Severus, son expérience de chimie oubliée.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas contrarié mais plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Je vous suis déjà redevable pour la nuit que j'ai pu passer chez vous. Je ne souhaite pas vous déranger plus que nécessaire. Après tout, si vous êtes debout si tôt, c'est que vous avez certainement quelque chose à faire. »

Harry se détourna pour sortir, mais Severus parla à nouveau.

« Je demanderai au chauffeur de vous conduire, » dit-il en avançant dans l'entrée pour rejoindre le jeune homme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » répondit Harry avec un sourire, franchissant enfin la porte.

Severus le regarda se diriger vers un VTT boueux, semblant totalement incongru dans la cour prestigieuse du manoir Malfoy.

« J'ai l'habitude de parcourir de grandes distances en vélo, » reprit Harry. « Si je pars maintenant, je ne me ferai peut-être pas virer. Merci encore Monsieur Snape. »

Après un dernier signe de tête, il enfourcha son vélo et pédala à toute vitesse dans les graviers. Severus fit un geste en direction du gardien qui acquiesça et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la grille, laissant passer un Harry pressé, mais qui prit le temps de le remercier.

Severus, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait appris sur Harry, entra dans la bâtisse et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il rejoignit la salle à manger et se réinstalla à la table, devant son café maintenant froid et sa tartine à moitié beurrée. Il ne sut pas combien de minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'entende son époux descendre les marches à son tour.

« Tu es bien matinal, » déclara Lucius, s'asseyant à la place qui avait toujours été la sienne.

Après quelques secondes, Edward, l'homme qui servait leur petit déjeuner presque chaque matin depuis deux ans maintenant, vint remplir sa tasse de thé matcha, ajoutant un sucre roux. Il proposa également de réchauffer le café de Severus ou de lui en refaire un nouveau, mais celui-ci répondit par un grognement.

« Et de mauvaise humeur apparemment… » ricana Lucius.

« Sais-tu que ton fils à partager sa couche cette nuit ? » demanda négligemment Severus.

Lucius, oubliant immédiatement son petit-déjeuner tourna la tête vers son amant et plissa les yeux.

« Il ne m'a pas prévenu, » dit-il, les lèvres pincées. « Il sait pourtant que je ne veux pas qu'il introduise qui que ce soit dans le manoir. Il y a bien trop de choses de valeur ici, et bien trop de gourgandines dans le monde. Je vais demander à Marvin d'inspecter nos biens lorsqu'elle sera parti. »

« Je suis persuadé que rien n'aura été volé, » répondit Severus. « Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux toujours appeler Marvin maintenant, vu qu'_il_ est déjà parti. »

« Qu'il… » bafouilla Lucius. « Oh non ! Ne me dis pas qu'il a recommencé ? S'il amène un nouveau jeune homme dans son lit, clamant qu'il est hétérosexuel, je vais lui apprendre à s'assumer ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » ricana Severus. « Pas de _nouveau_ jeune homme. »

« Veux-tu enfin me dire ce que tu sais vieille chauve-souris ! Au lieu de distiller ton sarcasme et ton venin. »

« Je dis simplement que Draco a invité Harry Potter dans son lit. Tu sais, le garçon à la "bouche merveilleuse". Et que celui-ci est parti tôt ce matin, avec son vélo pour prendre son service au Royal, malgré mon insistance pour l'y faire conduire. »

« Harry ? Harry était dans la chambre de mon fils ? » souffla Lucius. « Mais… Je croyais qu'il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. »

« Eh bien, soit Draco nous a menti, ce qui, vu sa gêne au moment de ses aveux embarrassés, m'étonnerait énormément. Soit nous ignorons certaines données de ce problème. »

« Hm… » grogna Lucius.

Le silence prit place entre les deux hommes qui déjeunèrent tranquillement. Lorsque Severus se leva pour se rendre à son laboratoire, il fut interrompu par la voix de son amant.

« Alors tu l'as vu et tu lui as parlé, » déclara-t-il.

« De toute évidence. »

« Et qu'en as-tu pensé ? » demanda Lucius, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Severus ne se laissa pas démonter devant les taquineries de son compagnon et répondit de façon analytique :

« Il est physiquement très attrayant je te le concède. Il a des traits fermes et virils, une bonne musculature ce que, tu le sais, je trouve appréciable, » dit-il en relevant un sourcil moqueur en direction de son amant. « Il me semble poli et ne manque pas de répartie. Il me paraît tout de même trop effronté. »

« Quel compte rendu… » ricana Lucius. « Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. L'as-tu trouvé chaud Severus ? »

L'homme plissa les yeux et foudroya son amant du regard. Il n'y eut pas un bruit pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Oui, » grogna-t-il, repartant en direction de son laboratoire.

Lucius sourit et croqua dans sa tranche de brioche recouverte de marmelade. Il termina tranquillement son déjeuner et regarda Edward débarrasser avant de prendre son journal pour lire les nouvelles et, ainsi, attendre l'arrivée de Draco.

Celui-ci fit son entrée une heure plus tard. Il ne semblait pas vraiment réveillé, ses cheveux en pétards le confirmant, mais était tout de même habillé et prêt pour la journée qu'il allait passer.

« Bonjour Draco, » le salua Lucius.

Le jeune homme sursauta et regarda son père, surpris de le voir attablé à cette heure-ci.

« B'jour… » grogna-t-il.

Il s'installa sur une chaise et regarda la table chargée de nourriture, choisissant ce qu'il voulait pour ce repas. Jetant son dévolu sur des fruits, il prit la tasse de thé vert servi par Edward, le remerciant du bout des lèvres, et reporta son attention sur son père qui le regardait toujours.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement insolent.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi Severus a vu Harry partir de ta chambre en catimini ce matin ? »

Draco pâlit et écarquilla les yeux.

« Je voulais vous le dire ! » expliqua-t-il précipitamment. « Mais vous étiez déjà couchés quand nous sommes rentrés. Et je ne voulais pas venir dans votre chambre et tomber sur un spectacle dangereux pour mes rétines. »

Lucius souffla, agacé par les jérémiades de son fils.

« Tu ne vas pas te servir de cette excuse à chaque fois que tu nous caches quelque chose Draco. Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ce jeune homme passe la nuit chez nous alors que je t'interdis formellement d'amener des étrangers dans ce manoir ! »

« Il s'est fait virer de chez lui ! » déclara Draco, jetant un regard noir à son père pour s'être fait réprimander comme un enfant.

« Virer ? »

« Riddle a été voir son propriétaire et lui a dit comment Harry gagnait sa vie… L'homme l'a expulsé immédiatement, ne voulant pas avoir de problème avec la justice. »

« Mais… Son bail… » murmura Lucius.

« Quel bail ? Ce salaud est aussi pourri que Riddle. Il déclarait son appartement vide pour toucher l'assurance et réclamait un loyer à Harry pour qui c'était plus pratique de payer en liquide. »

« Je vois… » grogna Lucius. « Alors que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Dormir dans ta chambre sans même me demander mon avis ? »

« Non… Crois-moi… Je l'ai presque supplié pour qu'il ne dorme pas dans la rue hier soir. Il a accepté pour une nuit seulement… Mais Riddle a découvert ce qu'il faisait pour gagner sa vie, ne me demande pas comment… Il a appelé chacun de ses clients pour leurs dire de se faire dépister, car Harry avait le sida. Aucun d'eux ne veut plus le revoir. Il n'a ni revenus, ni logement et je ne sais pas comment il va s'en sortir. »

« Et son travail au Royal ? »

« C'est juste pour aujourd'hui, ils font appel à lui lorsqu'ils ont un problème de personnel. Il gagnera soixante livres sterling, tout au plus… Pas de quoi payer une chambre de bonne. J'ai essayé de l'appeler dès mon réveil mais il ne répond pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il le fera un jour… »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Il a honte… Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus de notre petit arrangement… J'ai trouvé quelqu'un et j'espère que ça marchera avec cette personne, donc je ne peux plus faire ce que je fais avec Harry. »

« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? » demanda Lucius, les sourcils relevés.

« Oui… » répondit Draco avec hésitation. « Elle est en psycho et je veux lui prouver que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Un payant un mec pour des rapports sexuels, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Et malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour Harry, je ne veux pas manquer ma chance. Il était d'ailleurs tout à fait d'accord avec ça. Mais maintenant il n'a plus personne... »

« Et si je demandais ses faveurs ? » demanda Lucius dans une impulsion - stupide précisera Severus plus tard.

Draco, non préparé à cette suggestion, cracha la gorgée de thé qu'il buvait et se mis à tousser. Ses poumons brûlaient, ses yeux pleuraient et c'était pourtant à mille lieues de ce qui occupait son esprit actuellement.

« Tu quoi ? » demanda Draco entre deux quintes de toux.

« Si je lui demandais ses faveurs ? » répéta Lucius comme si cette suggestion était tout à fait anodine. « Nous pensions justement que notre relation manquait de piquant avec Severus, et si nous pouvions partager un- »

« Non ! » le coupa Draco, se bouchant les oreilles comme un enfant. « Non, je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'expliques comment se passent tes relations sexuelles avec Severus. Ni comment elles pourraient se passer avec Harry, avec vous trois, ou avec les éventuels animaux que vous pourriez ramener dans votre chambre ! »

« Les animaux ? » ricana Lucius.

« Va savoir ! Il y a dix ans j'ignorais que tu étais gay. Ce matin j'ignorais que tu pouvais envisager de prendre un jeune homme de _mon_ âge et le faire tourner à ton compagnon. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais apprendre ensuite ?! »

Les mains toujours sur ses oreilles, bien qu'il entendait apparement parfaitement, Draco se leva et quitta la table, l'air légèrement plus vert que lorsqu'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt. Lucius sourit, aimant mettre son fils mal à l'aise.

Son sourire s'évapora pourtant bien vite, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il devrait annoncer sa décision irréfléchie à Severus avant que Draco ne lui en parle.

.oOo.

« _Tu as fait quoi ?!_ » hurla Severus, face à son amant.

Lucius ne répondit pas et continua de fouiller dans ses papiers, ignorant totalement Severus. Seul un oeil exercé aurait pu remarquer que ses mains semblaient fébriles.

« Que je récapitule, » déclara Severus, la voix pleine de colère. « Tu as proposé d'introduire un adolescent dans notre chambre à coucher, le payant grassement pour ses faveurs, dans l'espoir de le voir réussir son école de médecine. »

« Ce n'est pas un adolescent, » grogna Lucius. « Il a vingt ans. »

« Tu en as quarante-six ! » s'écria Severus.

« Oui, eh bien… j'aime la chair fraîche ! »

Severus baissa la tête et pinça l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, soufflant longuement pour calmer sa colère. Il compta en sens inverse, à partir de dix, comme lui avait expliqué son thérapeute plus de vingt ans auparavant. Il avait dû apprendre à gérer son agressivité après une crise d'adolescence particulièrement terrible, mélangeant deuil, drogue, gang et alcool.

« Ecoute Severus… » souffla finalement Lucius. « Ce jeune homme m'a tapé dans l'œil. Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer. Et le fait que Draco le porte en si grande estime, lui qui n'aime personne, me fait dire que Harry à quelque chose en plus. Je veux l'aider. Il est dans le collimateur de Riddle et je sais de quoi cet homme est capable. Si nous le laissons seul face à ça… Combien de temps mettra-t-il avant de retourner avec Riddle ? Et comment le retrouverons nous ensuite ? Certainement drogué et abusé dans une cave sordide. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. »

Severus leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les orbes gris de Lucius. Il y voyait l'agitation, la colère, mais aussi le remord.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que Lucius possédait son propre cabinet d'avocats. Il était - en toute objectivité - le meilleur selon Severus. Mais avec le temps, Lucius avait aussi participé à d'horribles procès et parfois défendu des monstres. Pour la gloire de son cabinet, pour l'argent, pour "rendre service", Lucius avait plus d'une fois fait fi de sa morale et passé des heures penché sur le dossier de parfaits criminels pour les faire passer au statut de victime.

Si Lucius faisait face aux critiques et aux insultes avec un visage de marbre, Severus savait que certaines affaires avaient été pénibles et qu'il éprouvait beaucoup de culpabilité.

« Tu veux… sauver Harry ? » murmura Severus.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » grogna Lucius. « Je veux l'aider. Pour qu'il s'en sorte. Et je ne veux pas que Draco connaisse la mort par overdose de l'un de ses rares amis… »

Le silence se fit et Lucius se remit à fouiller dans ses papiers étalés sur son bureau.

« Très bien, » finit par déclarer Severus. « Proposons à Harry de rejoindre notre couche pendant un certain temps. Après tout, ça ne sera pas la première fois que nous partageons un homme. »

Lucius ricana.

« En effet. Tu te souviens de ce Brésilien qui voulait découvrir l'Angleterre ? »

« Il n'a pas visité grand chose de plus que notre chambre, » ricana Severus à son tour. « Alors ? Quand vas-tu faire ta proposition à Harry ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Il faudrait d'abord le trouver, » grogna Lucius, froissant ses papiers de frustration.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il ne répond pas quand Draco lui téléphone et il n'a plus d'appartement, ni même de travail. Je ne sais pas comment le joindre… J'ai fait appel à Rodolphus. »

Severus haleta et fixa Lucius comme s'il avait deux têtes.

« Le beau-frère de Narcissa ?! »

Narcissa, l'ex-femme de Lucius avec qui il n'avait plus de contact depuis bien longtemps. Le mariage arrangé par leurs parents respectifs n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps. Aussitôt qu'Abraxas, le père de Lucius était mort, celui-ci avait demandé le divorce. Narcissa s'était empressée d'accepter et elle vivait dorénavant en France avec un homme bien sous tout rapport et fou amoureux d'elle. Ils s'étaient revus pour Draco, mais depuis que le jeune homme était majeur, aucun d'eux n'avait voulu prendre de nouvelles de l'autre, tournant la page sur cette histoire désagréable.

Rodolphus s'était marié dans sa jeunesse avec la soeur de Narcissa, Bellatrix, mais celle-ci avait bien vite montré des signes de démence et avait été enfermée dans un établissement spécialisé lorsqu'elle avait essayé de poignarder son époux avec un couteau à beurre, clamant qu'elle allait enfanter la progéniture de satan.

Bien qu'ils ne soient plus de la même famille, pas même proches, Lucius tenait à garder contact avec cet homme qui pouvait lui être utile.

« Il est chef de la police de Londres, il va bien trouver quelque chose. »

« Où en est-il pour le moment ? » demanda Severus.

« Rien sur son emplacement. Il m'a redit plus où moins la même chose que Draco. Harry était chez son oncle et sa tante qui ont plusieurs fois été signalés aux services sociaux, sans qu'il ne soit jamais donné suite. Il a ensuite disparu à l'âge de seize ans et a été contrôlé plusieurs fois dans des endroits sordides en compagnie d'individus dont les casiers judiciaires débordent. Il a ensuite refait surface à dix huit ans, inconscient dans un cimetière. Il est resté plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital, avant de sortir et de trouver un travail, un appartement… »

« Rien d'autre ? » questionna Severus en examinant les papiers sur le bureau de Lucius qui se trouvaient être les documents venant de Rodolphus à propos d'Harry.

« Non… Mais devine qui est son parrain ? » demanda Lucius avec un sourire ironique.

Severus lui adressa un regard noir, indiquant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes. Lucius continua :

« Sirius Black ! »

« Le cousin de Narcissa ? » haleta Severus. « Le meurtrier ? Le fou à la bombe ? L'homme que tu as refusé de défendre malgré les suppliques de ta belle-famille ? »

« Exactement. J'ai toujours cru que cet homme était fou, tout comme Bellatrix. Il a fait sauter une rue entière pour tuer celui qui avait été l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Apparement, ils étaient dans le même groupe à l'université avec James Potter, le père de Harry. Après l'accident de la route des Potter, dont le rapport décrit quelques éléments troublants, Black est devenu fou et a accusé un homme du nom de Pettigrow. Il l'a tué en faisant sauter une bombe et s'est mis à rire comme un dément jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police. »

« Quels éléments troublants ? » demanda Severus, contournant le bureau pour rejoindre son compagnon et lire les rapports auxquels aucun d'eux n'aurait dû avoir accès.

« La voiture avait été modifiée… Les Potter n'étaient pas censé sortir ce soir là, mais sont partis de chez eux avec précipitation. Et puis… Lily Potter semble avoir prononcé le prénom de Pettigrow avant de mourir : Peter. C'est déroutant. »

« Assez pour que tu rouvres le dossier de Black ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Même s'il avait raison, si Pettigrow avait bien tué les Potter, Black n'en reste pas moins un meurtrier qui a tué des innocents en plus de son ami. »

« Sauf s'il n'est pas vraiment celui qui a posé la bombe… » grogna Severus. « Regarde un peu son dossier, il y a une copie de ses bulletins d'étude. Il a eu D en physique chimie. Ce sont les compétences obligatoires pour fabriquer une bombe, surtout celle-ci. Elle nécessite plusieurs jours de préparation et s'il l'a fait sauté le lendemain de la mort des Potter, ça veut dire qu'il l'avait préparé avant et donc, qu'il avait planifié la mort des Potter. »

« Il ne peut pas être responsable de leur mort, » déclara Lucius, les sourcils froncés. « Le peu de fois où j'ai vu Sirius Black, il parlait avec admiration de son ami James. Il leur vouait un amour profond, et même lors des examens psychiatriques qu'il a fait en prison, il pleurait toujours leur décès malgré ses incohérences. »

« Pourquoi es-tu en possession de ce dossier ? » demanda Severus, se retournant pour s'appuyer sur le bureau, les bras croisés. « Ca ne concerne pas Harry… »

« Je sais… » grogna Lucius. « Mais ça m'a intrigué. Et les informations que tu viens de me donner le font plus encore… »

Soupirant de colère, Lucius rassembla les papiers du dossier et le referma d'un mouvement brusque. S'il devait se lancer dans une telle histoire, il devait d'abord réfléchir et surtout, savoir ce qu'il risquait. Il devrait aussi certainement en parler avec Potter.

Il s'installa sur le siège de son bureau et croisa les mains, réfléchissant. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, Severus n'avait pas bougé et l'écoutait attentivement.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, Rodolphus pense qu'Harry a été vu plusieurs fois par ses hommes ces derniers jours. La description correspond mais ils n'ont pas pu l'attraper. Le jeune homme connaît le secteur comme sa poche. J'ai l'impression qu'il est retourné avec Riddle… »

« Tu l'as dit à Draco ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui… Il ne l'a pas très bien pris… Il est vraiment attaché à ce garçon. »

« Si jamais nous ne le voyons pas avant, espérons qu'il sera au moins à la fac, » déclara Severus.

.oOo.

« Mais lâchez-moi putain ! » cracha Harry lorsque Lucius ouvrit la porte du salon dans lequel son majordome l'avait sollicité.

A l'interieur, Harry était menotté, entouré de deux policiers et semblait se débattre pour leur faire lâcher prise sur ses bras.

« Messieurs, » salua Lucius, entrant dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

« Ah, Malfoy ! » fit une voix sur la droite.

Il se retourna et vit Rodolphus Lestrange fermer un livre pour le ranger dans la bibliothèque, un sourire narquois sur le visage. L'homme s'approcha, prenant au passage son verre de whisky qu'il avait laissé sur un guéridon pour examiner les étagères.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe Lestrange ? » grogna Lucius lorsqu'il vit Harry lui lancer un regard noir.

« Eh bien, c'est lui que tu voulais non ? » ricana l'homme aux cheveux noirs et au teint cireux.

« Je t'avais demandé de le trouver, » siffla Lucius. « Pas de l'emmener de force chez moi. Il n'a visiblement aucune envie d'être ici. »

« Parce que ça me regarde ? Tu le voulais, tu l'as. Peu importe ce que tu comptes en faire, ça ne me regarde plus. Maintenant, tu me dois un service. »

Lucius grogna, se demandant quel escroc il devrait encore défendre pour s'acquitter de sa dette. Rodolphus fit un signe de main et les deux policiers libérèrent enfin Harry, enlevant ses menottes sous ses insultes colorées. Ils partirent, un bref signe de tête pour l'hôte accompagné d'un regard dédaigneux, pensant certainement qu'ils avaient relâché un dangereux criminel pour des magouilles politiques.

« Et que je ne te croise plus, » déclara Rodolphus, s'adressant à Harry avant de sortir de la pièce.

Lucius était pratiquement certain d'avoir entendu un "pauvre con…" quitter les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il regardait le chef de la police quitter les lieux. Il sourit et se retourna vers Harry pour le voir, les bras croisés, les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincées, indiquant parfaitement son degré de colère.

« Tout d'abord, » commença doucement Lucius avant de subir son courroux. « Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que vous soyez ramené de force chez moi. »

« Alors pourquoi votre copain m'a traîné ici ? Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir hurlé ! » cracha Harry.

Contre toute attente, Lucius se mit à sourire. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Harry parler - mis à part les insultes - et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. C'était étrange… Vraiment. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il était obsédé par lui et ne pensait qu'à le revoir. Pourtant, il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il n'avait eu qu'un bref aperçu de cet homme. Pourquoi était-il si accro ? Ses problèmes au travail le faisant tant culpabiliser qu'il se sentait l'âme d'aider un petit orphelin jusqu'à y laisser sa santé mentale ?

« Je lui ai simplement demandé des informations sur vous. »

« Pourquoi ? » siffla Harry. « Vous n'avez pas à fouiller dans ma vie privée ! »

« Pour Draco. »

Aussitôt, les épaules du jeune homme se relâchèrent et sa grimace de colère s'estompa.

« Quoi Draco ? Il a un problème ? » demanda immédiatement Harry.

Lucius secoua la tête, pensant que cette naïveté était peut-être finalement de la stupidité.

« Non, » soupira-t-il. « C'est vous. Vous avez un problème. »

« Je n'ai pas de problème, » nia Harry, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air buté.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ses appels, il est inquiet, » déclara Lucius d'une voix dure.

Le jeune homme sembla se dégonfler un peu plus et soupira à son tour. Il fit quelques pas dans le salon, passant une main lasse sur son visage.

« Je sais… » soupira-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas lui parler avant d'avoir enfin pu sortir la tête de l'eau… Je ne veux pas qu'il me plaigne, qu'il me trouve misérable. »

« Il est votre ami. Il ne vous trouvera pas misérable. Et vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir d'essayer de vous aider. »

« Je ne veux pas d'aide. Je veux m'en sortir tout seul et je ne veux pas être une charge pour qui que ce soit. »

« Une charge ? »

« Toute mon enfance on m'a répété que je n'étais qu'un poids, que j'aurais mieux fait de mourir avec mes parents pour n'embêter personne. Aujourd'hui je refuse d'être une charge pour qui que ce soit. »

« Au lieu de ça, vous êtes un sujet d'inquiétude, » mordit Lucius.

Il s'approcha du jeune qui s'était figé. Il ne voulait pas se mettre trop près pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais être suffisamment proche pour instaurer un climat d'intimité, de confidence. Harry semblait pâle et Lucius se demanda brièvement quand il avait mangé pour la dernière fois.

« Vous pourriez venir habiter chez nous, le temps de trouver une solution- » commença-t-il.

« Sûrement pas ! » contra Harry. « Il est hors de question que je sois un parasite qui squate chez vous. »

« Vous avez bien séjourné chez Riddle, » siffla Lucius. « Pourquoi chez lui mais pas ici ? »

« Parce que je me fiche bien d'être une charge pour cet homme horrible ! » grogna Harry. « Je suis intouchable là bas, si bien que je fais absolument ce que je veux. J'ai fait chier son adjoint toute la journée d'hier et je l'ai empêché de conclure plusieurs marchés ! Si je peux lui mettre au moins quelques bâtons dans les roues… »

Harry alla jusqu'à la cheminée et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

« Vous êtes en danger dans cet endroit et vous risquez fort de ne pas atteindre votre objectif. »

« Je le sais mais… Je n'ai rien d'autre. »

« Venez chez nous, » dit à nouveau Lucius.

« Je ne peux pas habiter dans un tel château, profiter de vos serviteurs, manger des mets somptueux alors que je ne le mérite pas. Encore une fois, je refuse d'être une cha- »

« Faites ici ce que vous faisiez avec vos autres clients, » le coupa Lucius.

« Quoi ?! »

.oOo.

« Vous voulez vraiment faire ça ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il regardait Severus couché dans son lit.

La discussion avait été longue. Harry avait voulu fuir lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Draco avait tout raconté à son père. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps et de justifications avant qu'il n'accepte la proposition de Lucius, mais celui-ci avait finalement réussi à le convaincre de monter dans leur chambre.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Severus d'une voix profonde.

Il eut le plaisir de voir les poils se dresser sur les bras du jeune homme. Bien. Sa voix faisait beaucoup d'effet à Lucius et avait l'air de fonctionner aussi sur Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry comme il l'avait déjà demandé de nombreuse fois à Lucius. « Pourquoi vouloir coucher avec moi alors que vous avez un compagnon et amant ? Pourquoi vouloir d'un garçon rachitique quand vous avez Monsieur Apollon en personne ? » dit-il en désignant négligemment Lucius qui enlevait sa chemise derrière lui, montrant un torse effectivement bien dessiné.

Celui-ci sourit avec suffisance alors que Severus laissait échapper un ricanement narquois.

« Et bien… Vous ne connaissez pas le concepte d'échangisme ? De libertinage ? De plan à trois ? Il est évident que vous avez grandi avec des personnes peu tolérantes et que vous adhérez à l'idée générale de l'amour unique, du couple fidèle et de la vie de famille modèle. Mais il se trouve que nous ne fonctionnons pas de cette façon avec Lucius, » expliqua Severus en se relevant.

Il était vêtu d'un pyjama en soie noire, pieds nus, ses cheveux attachés au niveau de sa nuque et des petites lunettes carrés sur son nez bosselé, qu'il enleva pour les poser sur la table de chevet. Il s'approcha lentement, continuant de parler.

« Nous nous aimons et sommes heureux ensemble, » dit-il en regardant son compagnon dans les yeux. « Cela ne fait pas de nous des personnes fermées à toute attirance extérieure. Parfois nous avons besoin de nouveauté, de quelque chose en plus… Il semblerait que Lucius ait trouvé cette nouveauté en vous. »

« Alors vous acceptez uniquement pour Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda Harry, les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Pas uniquement, » répondit Severus d'une voix profonde, laissant son regard couler sur la silhouette de Harry, le faisant rougir légèrement.

« Pour ne rien vous cacher Harry, » reprit Lucius derrière lui. « Je vous ai voulu au moment où je vous ai vu. Vous embrassiez Draco dans le parc et bien que je ne sache pas à ce moment qui vous étiez, je savais que je vous voulais dans mon lit. »

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Severus, son visage montrant son incompréhension profonde.

« Et ça, ça ne vous gêne pas ? Il vient de dire qu'il avait eu une sorte de… Coup de foudre pour moi. Alors que j'embrassais son fils, je le rappelle ! Et ça ne vous fait rien. »

« Non, » confirma Severus. « Et savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce qu'il me l'a avoué au moment même où il en a eu conscience. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Je lui fais confiance et je sais aussi qu'il ne laissera personne se mettre entre nous. Ne trouvez-vous pas cette relation plus saine que la plupart des culs-coincés qui peuplent cette planète ? N'oublions pas que nous sommes des animaux. Le sexe n'est que le sexe, nos sentiments n'entrent pas en compte. »

Harry, toujours debout au centre de la pièce, faisant face à Severus alors que Lucius, derrière lui, enlevait son pantalon, réfléchissait intensément. La solution à ses problèmes étaient apparemment simple.

Il pouvait coucher avec deux hommes pour gagner suffisamment d'argent pour louer un appartement miteux durant au moins deux semaines. S'il avait la chance de s'en faire des clients réguliers, il pourrait retourner faire ses études, sans s'inquiéter de l'aspect financier. D'autant plus que Lucius lui avait expliqué qu'il connaissait Riddle et ses pratiques et qu'il ne se laisserait jamais intimider comme les autres. C'était un bon deal.

Mais il y avait Draco ? Qu'en penserait-il ? Et puis, ces hommes étaient amants depuis quinze ans. Cela mettait une pression supplémentaire. Rien à voir avec ses anciens clients qui expérimentait l'homosexualité de façon maladroite. Ces deux hommes avaient dû avoir des centaines de relations sexuelles. Il n'apporterait rien à leurs ébats.

Mais il n'avait jamais été du genre à fuir - sauf devant les deux policiers un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Enlevant sa veste abîmée et la jetant sur un fauteuil, il regarda Severus, son expression bornée refaisant surface pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il effrontément. « On fait quoi ? »

« Avez-vous vu votre allure ? » demanda Severus, un sourcil relevé. « Nous allons commencer par quelque chose de simple. »

Il avança lentement, puis attrapa la main d'Harry d'une poigne ferme. Le tirant avec lui, il se dirigea vers une porte que le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment prêté attention à la chambre au premier abord.

« Severus ? » appela Lucius derrière eux.

L'homme n'y prit pas garde et continua sa route.

« Tout d'abord, une douche, » dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain pour y pousser Harry. « Avec moi, » ajouta-t-il en entrant à son tour pour refermer précipitamment le battant, fermant à clé.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que des coups forts ne résonne sur la porte, accompagnées d'injures indignes d'un Lord.

« Mais… » haleta Harry.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, » déclara négligemment Severus, commençant à enlever sa chemise avant d'ouvrir le robinet de la douche. « C'est pour le punir d'avoir été aussi insupportable depuis qu'il a cette idée en tête. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry totalement remis de sa surprise, enlevant à son tour son t-shirt et son pantalon.

« Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de scénario cochon dont vous étiez la vedette que je lui ai murmuré pendant nos ébats, » ricana Severus.

« Alors ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas ? » souffla Harry. « Même maintenant ? Je veux dire, il va être en colère d'être écarté de cette façon. »

« Oh non, » répondit Severus, enlevant son pantalon. « Il va s'imaginer tellement de choses érotique entre nous, que dès que nous sortirons il sera prêt à jouir. »

Harry acquiesça et baissa son caleçon, dernier rempart contre les yeux inquisiteurs de l'homme en face de lui. N'y prêtant pas attention, il entra dans la douche et profita de la sensation de l'eau chaude contre sa peau. Ces derniers jours, il avait passé son temps dans des squats crasseux, des ruelles lugubres. Le luxe d'une douche était appréciable.

Rapidement, il sentit celui qui était maintenant son client se glisser avec lui sous le jet d'eau. Il se retourna et vit l'homme à quelques millimètres. Ils se regardèrent et Harry comprit qu'il attendait sa permission pour le toucher. Relâchant ses muscles en même temps que son souffle, Harry s'approcha pour coller leurs corps. Il leva les bras et les enroula autour du cou de son amant, avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Aussitôt, son baiser lui fut rendu avec bien plus de douceur qu'il n'en attendait.

Harry passa une main dans les cheveux maintenant mouillés de Severus alors que celui-ci posait ses mains douces et fines sur ses hanches. Ils se rapprochèrent encore un peu, plaquant leurs torses et leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne bougèrent pas les hanches, se contentant de s'appuyer contre la peau nue et chaude.

Après ce qui leur sembla être de longues minutes, Severus enleva l'une de ses mains du corps qu'il avait pourtant tellement envie de toucher. Il prit alors le savon et le posa sur Harry. Celui-ci sursauta à la fraîcheur mais sourit finalement et se recula légèrement pour laisser l'accès à son futur amant.

Celui-ci commença à frictionner le savon sur la peau halée, créant ainsi une mousse qui serpentait lentement sur la silhouette du jeune homme pour finir sa course à leurs pieds. Harry profita de ce moment de bien-être et de douceur, regardant Severus avec étonnement lorsque celui-ci mit un genoux à terre pour laver ses jambes, ses cuisses, ses pieds. Il lui demanda de se retourner et Harry le fit sans discuter, sentant le savon glisser sur ses mollets, l'arrière de ses cuisses... ses fesses…

Il poussa un soupir de contentement lorsque ses fesses furent attrapées par deux mains douces qui les malaxèrent simplement, sans urgence. Les mains remontèrent sur son dos, puis son cou, avant de redescendre au niveau de la fente de ses fesses.

« Puis-je ? » entendit-il murmurer malgré le bruit de l'eau et le bruit toujours présent des coups sur la porte.

« Oui, » répondit-il dans un souffle profond.

Après quelques secondes, il sentit un doigt s'insinuer dans le creux puis en sortir, pour revenir peu de temps après. Cette lenteur le frustrait autant qu'elle l'excitait. Il voulait pousser en arrière, mais parvint à se calmer pour simplement profiter de cet instant.

Lorsque le doigt en question passa son anneau de chair, son érection eut un sursaut et tapa contre son bas-ventre, se montrant au summum de l'excitation. Severus était toujours agenouillé derrière lui, mettant un doigt, puis deux, puis trois. Parfois la langue.

C'était toujours doux, d'un érotisme qu'Harry n'avait jamais connu et plus excitant qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Dans ce cocon de chaleur, il se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque le corps de Severus se retira. Maintenant totalement détendu et étiré, il s'attendait à être pénétré mais fut surpris lorsqu'il ne ressentit qu'un jet de shampoing sur ses cheveux, alors que deux mains les frottaient habilement.

« Mais… » gémit-il.

« Vous êtes parfait pour lui maintenant, » murmura Severus à son oreille. « J'ai pris plaisir à vous préparer, mais j'en prendrais tout autant à le voir vous ravir. Et croyez-moi, après autant de frustration, la préparation attentive sera appréciée. Lucius sera tout sauf doux avec vous. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse savoir quoi répondre, ses cheveux furent rincés et il dut fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Severus était devant lui, un léger sourire se jouant sur ses lèvres pour la première fois. Ils échangèrent un baiser renversant avant de se séparer.

« Allons-y, » dit Severus. « Il va devenir fou. »

Sortant de la douche, il coupa l'eau et saisit une serviette qu'il tendit immédiatement à Harry, avant d'en prendre une pour lui même. Sans les bruits de l'eau, Lucius était à nouveau parfaitement audible et Harry sourit devant le manque de sang froid de l'homme qu'il pensait pourtant sans émotion.

« Severus, je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte immédiatement, tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant un mois ! Un mois ! Tu m'entends Severus ?! »

Bien loin d'être intimidé par ces menaces, Severus ricana et regarda Harry avec amusement, alors qu'ils se séchaient tous les deux. Harry fixa alors la porte, pinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et poussa un gémissement fort des plus érotique. Severus étouffa un rire alors que les bruits derrière la porte s'arrêtèrent. L'homme s'approcha de son jeune amant et posa à nouveau ses mains sur ses hanches, lâchant un grognement profond et guttural.

Harry sourit, heureux que l'homme entre dans son jeu, et répondit par un gémissement légèrement plus grave que le précédent. Severus leva légèrement la main pour la reposer un peu plus fort sur sa hanche. Le bruit était presque insignifiant, mais dans la salle de bain silencieuse, il était suffisant pour laisser place à un tas de suppositions. Harry gémit à nouveau et Severus recommença l'action, grondant encore une fois.

Dans cette mise en scène d'accouplement, Harry et Severus se sourirent, se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent encore.

« Severus… » fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Lucius était accompagné d'un bruit tout à fait audible. Des gestes brusques, quelques sons d'humidité, mais surtout, la peau claquant ne faisait aucun doute : Lucius avait pris les choses en main de son côté.

Severus ricana à nouveau, s'assura qu'ils étaient tous deux bien sec, mis à part leur cheveux humides, et se dirigea près de la porte. Après un coup d'oeil à Harry qui acquiesça, il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Derrière elle, le grand Lord Malfoy était nu, ses cheveux défaits et sauvages, sa respiration était haletante et sa main était enroulée autour de son sexe dur et rouge.

Harry déglutit, pensant qu'il allait subir un moment sauvage et même douloureux, mais contre toute attente, Lucius se tourna vers Severus, fit un pas en avant pour arriver à sa hauteur, et l'embrassa avec passion. Le baiser n'était certes, pas d'une grande douceur, mais plein de sentiments et d'émotions. C'était comme s'ils jouaient devant Harry, un morceau que celui-ci ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais indubitablement magnifique.

Étonnement, il ne se sentit pas laissé pour compte, chose qu'il avait redouté. Il regardait simplement ces hommes qui se connaissaient et s'aimaient depuis tant d'années, se prouver leur affection et leur désir jamais éteints.

Après plusieurs secondes, Lucius se retira et fit un pas en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci remarqua qu'il avait lâché son érection et le regardait avec interrogation, attendant lui aussi un accord avant de bouger. Harry sourit et cela sembla être le top départ pour Lucius qui franchit les derniers pas pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le baiser était différent de celui de Severus. Si l'autre homme avait été doux et prévenant, Lucius était exigeant et passionné. C'était un contraste intéressant et assez excitant.

Lucius passa une main à l'arrière de la tête de Harry, la glissant dans ses cheveux, et une autre attrapant sa hanche fermement. Après quelques secondes, il le dirigea dans la chambre, puis vers le lit. Harry fut surpris de voir que Severus était déjà tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres du lit, un verre de cognac tournant calmement dans sa main.

Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'y songer lorsque Lucius le fit basculer sur le lit, et apparu à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

« Tu as aimé dans la salle de bain ? » demanda l'homme blond à bout de souffle.

« Oui… » souffla Harry.

« Severus est un amant prévenant. Il sait comment mettre en confiance. Il t'a baisé ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

« Petit démon ! » gronda Lucius, non sans sourire.

Harry sourit à son tour et les fit basculer pour embrasser l'homme qui lui faisait tourner les sens depuis de trop longues minutes. Il s'assit sur son ventre et commença à onduler des hanches, frottant ses fesses et offrant ainsi un spectacle saisissant à Severus qui sirotait toujours son verre.

Après plusieurs déhanchés, Harry se redressa et se recula, avant de s'enfoncer sans douceur sur le sexe de Lucius. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement incontrôlé et respira profondément pour calmer son excitation. Après un instant, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry, signifiant qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger sans pour autant lui imposer de rythme.

Severus les observait depuis son fauteuil, regardant leurs corps s'apprendre, se coordonner, se donner du plaisir. Il avait finalement posé son verre et attrapé son sexe, jouant tranquillement avec lui-même. La chorégraphie n'était certe pas aussi fluide que lorsque Severus et Lucius faisaient l'amour, mais c'était ses imperfections qui la rendait parfaite.

Il fut aux premières loges pour voir Lucius les faire basculer puis s'enfoncer plusieurs fois entre les jambes ouvertes et pliées d'Harry. Il était le seul à voir les fesses de son compagnon se contracter sous la force de ses impulsions, le seul à voir les poils dressés, les contractions infimes et involontaires de ses jambes qui annonçait l'orgasme imminent. Il fut au premier plan lorsqu'il vit la base du sexe de Lucius se contracter au plus profond de Harry, juste avant l'apparition d'une goutte de liquide blanc défiant l'étanchéité de leur étreinte. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se libéra lui-même, trouvant sa jouissance dans celle de son compagnon.

De ses paupières mi-closes, il put voir Lucius se retirer, rassembler ses longs cheveux blonds sur le côté et se reculer à quatre pattes pour venir sucer le sexe encore dur de Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre une respiration correcte avant de voir le jeune homme exploser dans la bouche de son amant, pas plus qu'il n'ait pu se préparer à l'arrivée de celui-ci pour partager un baiser salé et amer, ayant le goût d'une partie de jambes en l'air plus que satisfaisante.

Alors qu'ils se calmaient tous, reprenant un rythme cardiaque decent, Harry, étalé sur les draps de satin, tourna son visage vers Severus.

« Tu n'as pas participé, » dit-il doucement, comme un constat légèrement décevant.

« La nuit est encore jeune, » répondit Severus avec un sourire lubrique.

Il se releva et s'approcha du lit, les yeux brillants d'une excitation que son corps ne tarderait pas à retrouver. Ainsi, ils partagèrent tous les trois une nuit de passion et de lubricité et le lendemain, aux premiers rayons du soleil, Severus et Lucius, tous deux confortablement installés dans leur lit, parlaient à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme blotti dans les oreillers à droite du lit.

« C'était incroyable, » déclara Lucius.

« Certainement, » répondit Severus, caressant la main de son compagnon. « Mieux que dans tes fantasmes ? »

« Il est bien plus fougueux et moins timide que je ne l'imaginais, » ricana Lucius. « Comment était-ce pour toi ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, inquiet des émotions de son amant.

« C'était parfait, » répondit simplement Severus avec sincérité. « Ne t'en veux pas d'avoir un peu forcé les choses. J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps pour m'y faire, c'est évident, mais je ne regrette pas le moins du monde. »

« J'en suis heureux, » sourit Lucius, embrassant chastement son compagnon.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence reposant, il prit à nouveau la parole.

« On refera ça ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« S'il accepte, » répondit Severus, tournant la tête vers le jeune homme pour qui ils éprouvaient, sans aucune raison, un attachement profond.

.oOo.

Harry avait accepté. Plusieurs fois.

Depuis six mois maintenant il venait régulièrement et passait une nuit torride avec Lucius et Severus, avant de repartir pour son appartement, la fac, ou les divers petits boulots éphémères qu'il réussissait à trouver. Draco avait été mal à l'aise durant un moment mais avait fini par accepter.

Néanmoins, cela restait compliqué pour Harry. Le manoir Malfoy était si loin qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre souvent et il refusait d'accepter que le chauffeur du Lord vienne le prendre. De plus, il ne voulait pas risquer la réputation des hommes en se faisant remarquer chez eux, aux nez des majordomes et servantes. Lucius et Severus ne pouvaient que rarement se déplacer, étant l'un comme l'autre très pris par leurs emplois du temps respectifs. Sans compter qu'il était toujours harcelé par Riddle.

Les fins de mois étaient difficiles et Harry commençait lentement à en souffrir physiquement. Il essayait de le cacher mais cela devenait plus dur, surtout lorsqu'il tomba inconscient dans l'amphithéâtre, sous le regard paniqué de Draco.

Lorsqu'il était revenu au manoir quelques jours plus tard, au lieu de trouver un moment de détente avec Severus et Lucius, il avait fait face à deux hommes en colère et inquiets.

« Ca ne peut pas continuer Harry. Tu ne tiens pas le rythme. L'école de médecine n'est pas facile et ton style de vie ne lui correspond pas ! »

« J'ai réussi la première année et la deuxième, je réussirai les autres, » déclara Harry l'air buté.

« Regarde ton état après deux ans, » cracha Lucius. « Tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à ton internat dans trois longues années ! »

« Vous voulez me faire abandonner ? » mordit Harry.

« Non, seulement te faire prendre conscience que tu dois accepter notre aide. »

« Je veux réussir ma carrière pour moi, et grâce à moi. »

« Sauf qu'à ce rythme là il n'y aura pas de carrière ! » grogna Severus. « Tu vas t'effondrer et retourner chez Riddle jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, » grogna Harry.

« Nous nous soucions de toi, que tu le crois où non ! Nous voulons que tu réussisses. »

« Alors laissez-moi faire mon travail. »

« Tu vas ramasser tes quelques billets qui vont payer ton loyer et ta nourriture pendant une semaine ? Deux ? Et après ? Tu vas continuer de crever de faim jusqu'à ce qu'on t'appelle ? » demanda Lucius, de plus en plus en colère.

« Je vais me débrouiller. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas plus d'argent pour ce que je fais. Ca serait injuste. Vous avez une autre solution peut-être ?! »

Lucius n'était pas un homme impulsif. Il avait l'habitude de peser ses décisions, d'y réfléchir durant des heures et d'opter pour le choix le plus sûr. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était près d'Harry, toute notion de prudence semblait disparaître. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il s'en rendit compte. Lorsqu'il déclara avec calme ce qui serait le nouveau sujet de moquerie de Severus pour les dix prochaines années.

« Tu n'as qu'à devenir notre gigolo attitré. »

S'il n'avait pas été un Lord, s'il n'avait pas eu un contrôle à tout épreuve, s'il n'avait pas travaillé son image depuis sa petite enfance, il se serait certainement frappé le front pour son manque de tact. Avant même de voir la lueur de douleur dans les yeux de Harry, avant d'entendre le gargouilli avorté de Severus, il avait su que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire.

« Pardon ? » demanda Harry dans un souffle.

« Nous te paierons une bonne somme au mois et nous pourrions faire appel à toi quand nous le souhaitons, autant que nous le voulons. Tu pourrais même habiter ici et tu économiserais un loyer. »

Si la délicatesse n'était pas son fort, Lucius était un homme borné qui refusait d'admettre ses erreurs. Alors qu'il savait que c'était une chose stupide à dire, non seulement il sautait dedans les pieds joints, mais en plus il creusait plus profondément.

« Vous rigolez ?! » cracha Harry, hors de lui. « Si j'ai fait ça jusqu'à maintenant ce n'était pas par choix mais par nécessité ! Le fait que ce ne soit pas mon véritable métier était la seule chose qui me permettait de tenir le coup, de me dire que ce n'était qu'une passade. Et vous, vous venez me proposer de détruire mes rêves pour une poignée de billets ?! »

« Harry, » calma Severus. « Ne le prend pas mal… Il veut simplement t'aider. »

« Eh bien il ne m'aide pas ! » cria Harry. « Il me rend juste plus pathétique et désespéré ! Il me fait passer pour une putain éperdue ! »

« Ce n'est pas- » commença Severus.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Tous les deux ! » hurla Harry avant de sortir, claquant la porte.

« Très fin, » ricana Severus après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant.

« Arrêtes… » murmura Lucius, son masque d'aristocrate enfin levé, comme il ne pouvait le faire qu'avec Severus.

Celui-ci compris que ce n'était pas le moment pour embêter son compagnon. Il se dirigea calmement vers lui et posa une main douce sur sa joue.

« Dis-moi, » souffla-t-il simplement.

Lucius passa une main sur son visage et souffla longuement. Il essaya d'organiser ses pensées mais échoua lamentablement et décida de parler à coeur ouvert à celui qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Je ne voulais pas le traiter comme s'il n'était pas plus que ça… Je voulais juste… »

« Alors il est plus que ça ? » demanda Severus.

« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui, mais il n'est pas que… _ça_... »

Severus soupira et lui prit la main, le tirant vers le lit pour l'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas un gigolo ? Qu'il n'est pas que l'homme qui partage notre lit depuis près de six mois ? »

« Non… Bien sûr que non… Il l'est pour toi ? » demanda Lucius d'une voix faible.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas amoureux, je ne peux pas dire qu'il soit mon ami, mais je tiens à lui d'une façon étrange. Je me soucis de lui. »

« C'est exactement ce que je ressens. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Comment l'aider sans blesser sa fierté, sans le laisser penser qu'il est un poids ? »

Les deux hommes parlèrent durant plus d'une heure, essayant de dénouer leurs sentiments, leurs envies, leurs idées. Ils firent tendrement l'amour car, même si ce n'était pas le moment opportun, ils avaient besoin de se faire comprendre leur attachement l'un pour l'autre. Comme pour se prouver que rien ne changeait, qu'ils étaient toujours les mêmes, malgré la troisième personne qui flottait parfois dans leur esprit.

Après s'être rhabillés, ils descendirent dans la cour et firent appel à leur chauffeur pour avancer la voiture.

Ils savaient exactement où aller après cela. Depuis six mois, les confidences sur l'oreiller avaient été nombreuses et l'une d'elle était l'endroit où Harry se rendait lorsqu'il était perturbé, lorsqu'il avait une décision à prendre.

Ils furent silencieux sur le trajet, n'avait pas répété ce qu'ils voulaient dire à Harry, voulant simplement laisser les choses se faire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le ciel était gris et les gouttes se mirent à tomber. Severus qui était du côté passager, sortit le premier et déplia un grand parapluie noir. Il fut vite rejoint par Lucius et tous deux s'avancèrent dans l'allée de graviers.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la silhouette qu'ils recherchaient.

Harry étaient debout devant une pierre tombale aussi noire que ses cheveux, voûté, les mains dans les poches de son jeans troué. Il tremblait de froid alors que la fin décembre arrivait à grand pas, sa maigre veste n'empêchant ni la pluie, ni le vent de se briser sur son corps affaibli.

Lorsque Harry entendit les bruits de pas, il se retourna et se figea.

Les deux hommes distinguèrent nettement les traces de larmes au milieu des gouttes de pluie et purent voir les yeux rouges et légèrement gonflés. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes qui brouillaient plus sa vue qu'elle ne la corrigeait sous cette pluie fine.

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Lucius s'avança, bravant la pluie et posa un lourd manteau sur ses épaules. Ils l'avaient pris dans l'entrée du manoir Malfoy, sachant qu'Harry en aurait besoin.

« Qu'est-ce que- » commença celui-ci d'une voix rauque.

« J'ai besoin de te dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur avant que tu ne nous renvoies, » dit calmement Lucius.

Il recula d'un pas, prouvant qu'il ne souhaitait que discuter, et attendit que le jeune homme acquiesce. Lorsque ce fut fait, il parla librement :

« Je n'ai jamais voulu insinuer que chauffer notre lit était une sorte de vocation pour toi. Pas plus que je n'ai voulu renforcer ton sentiment de honte. Ce que j'aimerais que tu comprennes, c'est que je tiens à toi d'une façon incompréhensible et que tout ce que je veux faire, c'est te protéger. J'ai eu tort de proposer une telle chose et j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes. »

Le silence se fit dans le cimetière, laissant résonner les gouttes tombant sur le parapluie de Severus et sur les pierres en marbre. Harry, emmitouflé dans le manteau trop grand, regardait Lucius et cherchait la vérité dans son regard. Après de longues secondes, il soupira et se détendit visiblement.

« C'est moi qui m'excuse… » dit-il à voix basse. « Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère de cette façon. Je… Tout cela est trop pour moi… »

Il se tourna et regarda le marbre qu'il fixait à l'arrivée des deux hommes.

_Lily Potter né Evans - James Potter_

« Je… J'essaie de faire face et d'être fort. Pour eux. J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'ils soient fiers de moi mais… Je sais que là haut, ils ne le sont pas. Regardez ce que je dois faire pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Je suis une putain, ni plus, ni moins. »

« Ne dis pas ça Harry, » répondit Severus, s'avançant à son tour pour être au niveau de Lucius.

Il avait fermé son parapluie à un moment, constatant que ses deux compagnons préféraient apparement être mouillés. Il reprit :

« Tu te bats au quotidien et je suis sûr qu'ils sont fiers de toi. Ils te voient courageux et fort, faisant ce que tu peux pour t'en sortir, sans te laisser sombrer. Mais je pense aussi qu'ils ont mal. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Te voir être manipulé, rabaissé, affamé, te voir lutter en permanence doit leur faire du mal. Ils ne seraient pas moins fier si tu acceptais de l'aide. Ils verraient simplement leur fils saisir les opportunités qui lui sont offertes pour atteindre son rêve et faire le bien autour de lui. »

« Severus à raison, » reprit Lucius. « Tu as été traité horriblement par tes proches, et cette idée d'être un poids, d'être faible, te suis même dans l'âge adulte. Tu sais ce qui ferait probablement plaisir à tes parents ? Que tu t'émancipes de ces idées stupides et que tu suives ta voie. »

« J'aimerais ça… » murmura Harry. « Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne peux pas trouver de solution. »

« Viens chez nous, » déclara Lucius.

« Je te l'ai dit Lucius, je ne suis pas certain que mes parents pensent que réchauffer ton lit et une solution honorable pour moi. »

« Je ne pensais pas à ça, » ricana Lucius. « J'aimerais que tu travailles pour nous au manoir. »

« Pardon ? » haleta Harry.

Il ne vit pas Severus lancer un regard sceptique à son amant, cherchant à savoir ce que le Lord comptait faire. Il était concentré sur l'homme à la chevelure blonde et maintenant trempée.

« Je t'ai vu te balader dans les jardins du domaine et tu nous a souvent dit que tu aimais les plantes, les soigner, t'en occuper. Le jardinier qui s'occupait principalement du devant du manoir nous a quitté il y a quelques jours. Je cherche un remplaçant. »

« Mais… Les cours… »

« Tu organiseras ton temps comme tu le souhaites et tu pourras continuer d'aller en cours. Ce n'est pas un travail à temps plein. Gaspard était assez âgé et ne pouvait plus s'occuper d'un grand terrain. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai confiné au devant et que j'ai pris un autre jardinier plus à même de s'occuper du potager, des fruitiers et de l'étang derrière. Gaspard ne s'occupait que des fleurs et des jardinières. Je pense qu'un contrat de vingt heures par semaine serait suffisant. »

« De plus, » continua Severus. « En temps qu'employé du manoir, tu pourras être logé dans l'aile des employés et tu mangeras dans leur cantine. Evidemment, tu toucheras moins d'argent pour cela, mais tu n'auras rien d'autre à dépenser sur ton salaire. »

« Et les transports ? » bafouilla Harry. « Je mets plus deux heures pour rejoindre la fac depuis le manoir. Je ne peux pas faire ça deux fois par jours. »

La pluie battait son plein maintenant, les trois hommes étaient imbibés d'eau mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait.

« Eh bien, » répondit Lucius. « Tu pourrais t'arranger avec Draco dans un premier temps. Vous n'avez pas les mêmes horaires mais je suis certain que vous pourriez vous attendre. Ta paye pourra te servir à payer un taxi pendant un certain temps. Tu pourrais aussi utiliser l'argent pour passer ton permis et t'acheter une voiture. D'ailleurs, nous sommes le vingt décembre et si je t'embauche maintenant, tu bénéficieras de la prime de Noël qui pourra t'aider. »

« Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu le droit d'emprunter de l'argent à la banque, » reprit Severus. « Mais nous pourrions t'en prêter. Ce ne serait pas un don, puisque tu nous rembourserais au plus tôt. »

« Mais je… Je ne peux pas travailler pour vous après tout… Tout ce que nous avons vécu. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Severus. « Tu seras dans une autre aile du manoir, nous nous croiserons rarement.

« Je peux vraiment faire ça ? »

« Evidemment ! » répondit Lucius.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. Malgré la pluie, il ne voulait pas prendre sa décision sur un coup de tête. Il fronça les sourcils et reprit cette expression butée que ses deux amant aimaient tant.

« Si j'accepte, je serai sous vos ordres, il est donc hors de question que nous ayons à nouveau des rapports sexuels. »

Lucius entendit un bruit étrange venir de Severus et savait qu'il allait contester ce fait. Masquant son geste par un mouvement coutumier, il planta habilement son coude dans ses côtes.

« Evidemment ! » dit-il encore à l'adresse de Harry. « Tu seras un employé comme tous les autres. »

Harry sourit et après quelques nouvelles secondes, il commença :

« J'acce- »

« Attends, » le coupa Severus avec un regard noir pour son amant. « Avant que quoi que ce soit ne se décide, j'aimerais te demander une faveur. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Harry les sourcils froncés.

« Un dernier baiser. »

Lucius tourna la tête pour fixer son compagnon, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, seul signe de sa surprise. Il pensait être le seul à perdre ses sens devant Harry. Il pensait que Severus était le plus détaché de cette relation étrange mais apparement, la séparation était dure pour lui aussi.

« Évidemment, » répondit Harry avec un sourire doux.

Il parcouru les quelques pas en direction de Severus et pencha la tête, attendant simplement que l'homme avance à son tour. Après quelques secondes à simplement boire la vue de celui qui serait bientôt son jardinier, Severus pencha la tête et posa les lèvres sur le siennes.

Au lieu d'un moment de douceur et de tendresse, comme Harry avait l'habitude d'en vivre avec Severus, ce ne fut que passion et désir. C'était comme si l'homme essayait de faire passer tout un tas de sentiments refoulés par ce simple baiser. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, leur corps s'enlacèrent et leur souffle se coupèrent. La pluie tombait maintenant à grosses gouttes sur leur visage, inondant le baiser déjà humide. Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés de Severus, sentant les mains de celui-ci attraper l'une de ses fesses pour la serrer avec force.

Lorsque le baiser s'arrêta, Harry respirait de façon laborieuse. Leurs yeux étaient fermés, leur corps arqués et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Severus s'éloigna pourtant et la terre se remit à tourner.

Harry jeta un oeil à Lucius qui sourit et s'approcha à son tour pour se tenir devant lui.

« Puis-je ? » murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Lucius s'avança, levant sa main pour la passer sur sa joue froide. Il baissa finalement la tête pour prendre ses lèvres avec les siennes, dans une douceur incomparable. Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux dans une prise légère, alors que l'autre caressait tendrement sa hanche.

Harry était perdu. C'était Severus qui avait toujours été doux et tendre, malgré son aspect dur et froid. C'était Lucius qui avait toujours eu cette attitude de chien fou et excité. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient-ils donc jamais être d'accord ?

Mais peut-être était-ce là leur force justement, ils étaient si différents, de leur apparence physique jusqu'à leur caractère, qu'ils se complétaient de la façon la plus parfaite qui soit. Lorsque l'un était tendre, l'autre était sauvage. Lorsque l'un était rêveur, l'autre était pragmatique.

Harry était les deux à la fois et il se sentait si bien au milieu d'eux.

Le baiser, lent et savoureux, s'arrêta lorsque Lucius se recula légèrement pour effleurer plusieurs fois son visage de ses lèvres. Malgré la pluie qui les frappait toujours, Harry se sentait bien.

Il recula et fit face au deux hommes, souriant après les divers chamboulements émotionnels qu'il venait de subir. Il jeta un regard à la tombe de ses parents et déglutit.

« J'accepte votre offre, » dit-il finalement.

« J'en suis heureux, » répondit Lucius avec un sourire. « Nous vous laissons dire au revoir à vos parents et vous attendons à la voiture. Nous irons ensuite au manoir pour rédiger votre contrat. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Harry, enfouissant son menton dans le col de sa veste.

Maintenant que les deux hommes étaient loin de lui, il ressentait le froid plus que jamais. Il se tourna vers la tombe de ses parents et s'accroupit.

Severus et Lucius s'éloignèrent lentement, se dirigeant vers la voiture. Ils réfléchissaient tous deux à ce qui venait de se passer, au baiser brillant qu'ils venaient d'échanger et à leur vie future, maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus qu'un simple employé.

« Bon… Je n'ai plus qu'à virer Gaspard maintenant, » souffla Lucius.

« Et ordonner à ton comptable d'instaurer une prime de Noël, » ricana Severus.

.oOo.

Harry regardait la piste de danse.

C'était le bal de Noël des Malfoy, organisé tous les ans depuis des générations. La pièce était magnifiquement décorée de bleu et d'argent. Des fausses stalactites de glaces, incroyablement réalistes, tombaient du plafond et le buffet richement garni était recouvert de neige artificielle. A côté de la scène sur laquelle jouait un groupe de musiciens de renom, un immense sapin était décoré de verre et de rubans couleur argent. C'était splendide. Absolument splendide.

Il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison il avait été invité. Peut-être que Draco avait insisté… Mais il ne vivait plus au Manoir depuis près de quatre mois maintenant et il n'avait pas pensé y revenir.

Pendant trois ans il avait vécu dans l'aile des employés. Il avait travaillé dur, allié son travail, ses cours, ses révisions, ses stages. Il avait voulu abandonner plus d'une fois, avait voulu partir loin, mais il avait persévéré. Et réussi. Depuis le mois de septembre, il était interne et pouvait gagner sa vie tout en continuant d'étudier. Il avait quitté le manoir Malfoy une nuit, laissant sa lettre de démission à Edward. Il était partit sans préavis, son contrat l'autorisant et n'avait pas voulu dire au revoir à ses employeurs.

Il essayait de se persuader que c'était par nécessité, ne voulant pas les déranger pendant une période difficile et stressante pour l'un et l'autre, mais savait que c'était par lâcheté.

Trois ans de vie au manoir Malfoy lui avait apporté trois certitudes. La première étant qu'il aimait travailler avec les plantes, autant qu'il aimait soigner les gens. La deuxième était le fait qu'accepter de l'aide de temps en temps ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de faible ou de pathétique. La troisième était qu'il ressentait indéniablement quelque chose pour le couple qui l'avait hébergé.

Il ne les avait pas vu beaucoup en trois ans, mais cela avait été suffisant pour qu'Harry soit épris des deux hommes. Il les avait vu se balader main dans la main dans les jardins, les avaient vu s'embrasser langoureusement par la fenêtre de leur chambre, les avait surpris à se tripoter au détour d'un couloir. Tout cela n'avait fait que lui rappeler ce qu'il avait eu avec eux. Et ce qu'il voulait encore.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il était partit au milieu de la nuit, sachant qu'il ne pourrait supporter de les voir plus longtemps, sans poser des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Ils avaient tant fait pour lui… Lucius avait été son avocat lorsqu'il avait été appelé à la barre pour témoigner contre Tom Riddle, maintenant emprisonné pour plusieurs dizaines d'années. Severus avait appelé les plus grands spécialistes lorsque Harry était tombé malade sans que personne ne puisse poser un diagnostic. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus touché, était l'acharnement des deux hommes à découvrir ce qui c'était passé le trente et un octobre, la nuit du décès de ses parents.

Ils avaient finalement trouvé que James, officier de police, était sur le point de faire tomber Tom Riddle grâce à un dossier compromettant. L'homme avait amadoué l'un des amis du couple Potter qui, en échange d'un poste prestigieux et important au sein de l'organisation, avait aidé à leur assassinat. Peter Pettigrow avait été cet ami.

Avant le meurtre, il avait orchestré sa disparition au cas où il soit soupçonné et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Sirius Black l'avait retrouvé et après une discussion pleine de haine Peter avait appuyé sur le détonateur de la bombe qu'il avait fabriqué. Il s'était ensuite rué vers l'abri préalablement installé, qui devait le protéger de l'explosion mais, malheureusement pour lui, Peter n'était pas le plus doué en sport, ni en physique. L'explosion avait été bien plus puissante que prévue et l'abri pas assez résistant, sans compter la chute de Peter, avant qu'il ne puisse s'y cacher. Le tout avait finalement causé sa mort alors que Sirius Black, plus loin de la bombe, avait été simplement soufflé par l'explosion et partiellement protégé par un muret.

L'explosion avait eu lieu juste au moment où le tramway passait sur le pont au-dessus d'eux, faisant plusieurs autres victimes. Le choc avait mené Sirius Black à la folie. L'affaire avait été étouffée par certains policiers corrompus qui s'étaient empressés d'accuser Sirius et de noyer les preuves, mais Lucius avait tout retrouvé.

Aujourd'hui, Tom Riddle était en prison grâce au travail d'investigation de James Potter qui avait été trouvé dans une consigne tant d'années plus tard, grâce à la plaidoirie de Lucius et des preuves fournies par Harry.

Sirius Black était sorti de prison depuis des mois et était maintenant en rééducation psychiatrique pour soigner tardivement ses troubles de stress post-traumatique. Harry allait le voir une fois par semaine et quand l'homme était mentalement présent, ils tissaient des liens.

Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé sans Lucius et Severus.

Harry regarda la piste de danse où Draco conduisait gracieusement Hermione, la femme qu'il avait rencontré trois ans auparavant et pour qui il avait interrompu leur relation. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant et étaient visiblement fou amoureux.

« Vous appréciez la fête ? » fit une voix chaude derrière lui.

Harry se retourna vivement pour voir Severus, tout de noir vêtu, comme à son habitude, tenant deux coupes de champagne. L'homme en tendit une à Harry qui la prit en murmurant un remerciement.

« La salle est magnifique, » répondit-il ensuite.

« Ce n'est pas de mon fait. La décoration a été ordonnée par Draco cette année. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement.

« Lord Malfoy n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Lord Malfoy est là, » fit une autres voix à sa gauche.

Harry se tourna à nouveau pour voir l'homme s'approcher calmement. Il se posta près de son compagnon et scruta Harry de haut en bas.

« C'est bon de vous revoir, » dit-il finalement.

Harry, contre toute attente, sentit ses joues rougir et se dépêcha de prendre une gorgée de champagne pour calmer ses nerfs.

« Vous êtes partis comme un voleur, » déclara Lucius, un léger reproche dans la voix.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… » bafouilla Harry.

Severus grogna et reporta son attention sur la piste de danse. Harry allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent et la musique s'estompa. Les seules lampes éclairant encore, étaient les bougies disséminés partout et un spot de lumière bleuté, braquée sur le centre de la piste, éclairant parfaitement Hermione et Draco.

Le trio était trop loin pour entendre, mais il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsque Harry vit Draco mettre un genou à terre devant sa petite amie, il haleta, levant une main sa bouche. Tous regardaient la fabuleuse demande en mariage dans le décor magique, presque surréaliste.

Ce fut avec bonheur qu'Harry vit Hermione lever la main pour s'essuyer la joue et accepter avec un mouvement frénétique de la tête. Draco passa la bague de fiançaille au doigt de la jeune femme et se redressa pour l'enlacer. La foule se mit à applaudir et Harry fut noyé dans le bruit et les acclamations. Il ne sut combien de temps la scène dura mais lorsqu'il refit surface, il était emporté par la main solide de Severus sur son biceps, brisant la foule attirée par les nouveaux fiancés.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, Severus ne s'arrêta pas et continua de le tirer, quoique plus doucement, vers une porte latérale qui les fit sortir à l'air froid, la neige craquant sous leurs pieds. Harry pouvait entendre Lucius les suivre et lorsqu'ils furent assez éloigné des bruit de la fête, Severus le relâcha et se tourna vers lui. Il faisait nuit noire et les éclairages venaient seulement du manoir et des guirlandes de Noël qui avaient été disposées dehors pour le bal. Ainsi, le visage de Severus prenait les différentes teintes clignotantes.

Au lieu d'être drôle, c'était attirant. Chaque ampoule marquait un autre trait de son visage fuselé. Chaque ligne, chaque bosse, chaque creux était magnifié sous cette lueur de fête.

« Si je voulais vous voir en privé, » commença Severus. « C'était pour vous donner ceci. »

Il tendit le bras et prit le petit sac que Lucius lui donna, le remettant aussitôt à Harry.

« Je voulais vous l'offrir il y a quelques temps déjà. C'était votre cadeau pour avoir réussi votre examen, pour être devenu interne… Mais vous vous êtes enfui alors… Je n'ai pas pu vous le donner. Aujourd'hui en vous voyant si élégant sans ce costume, je me suis dit qu'il n'était finalement peut-être pas trop tard. »

« C'est gentil, » murmura Harry en prenant le paquet.

Il voulait protester, dire que ce n'était pas la peine, mais il savait parfaitement que c'était vain et même offensant pour eux.

Délicatement, il plongea sa main dans le sac et en sortit un livre. Il était plutôt épais et la couverture était composé de volute de fumée vert émeraude sur fond noir. L'illustration était les lèvres rouges carmin d'une femme, serrées autour d'une cigarette.

Harry regarda le titre.

_Le troisième du couple - EL James_

Il releva la tête et regarda Severus.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

Lucius, toujours derrière lui, parla enfin :

« La nuit où vous êtes vous êtes parti est celle où nous avions décidé de vous demander de revenir à nous. Avec votre internat, vous n'aviez plus besoin du salaire de jardinier et nous voulions vous séduire. »

« Pardon ? » haleta Harry.

« Depuis trois ans, nos sentiments n'ont cessé de grandir, » murmura Severus. « Nous vous observions depuis les fenêtres lorsque vous travailliez dans les jardins. Nous vous avons vu être chouchouté par la cuisinière, Madame Weasley, devenir ami avec le garçon d'écurie, son fils. Nous vous avons vu vous étoffer un peu et retrouver le sourire. Et puis... nous vous avons vu vous faire raccompagner par plusieurs hommes au cours de ces trois années. Ce que nous avons ressenti alors n'était pas ce que des employeurs devraient ressentir pour leur simple jardinier. »

Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas réalisé, il n'avait pas vu…

« Nous voudrions que vous reveniez à nous, » reprit Lucius. » Sans promesse, sans déclaration. Nous voulons juste comprendre les sentiments que nous éprouvons. »

« Ce livre, » expliqua Severus en désignant l'ouvrage. « Est le premier tirage du dernier roman de El James. Je suis la personne qui se cache derrière ce pseudonyme. »

Harry produisit un son d'incrédulité. Severus Snape, professeur de Chimie dans une prestigieuse université, chercheur de renom, était aussi l'auteur à succès de romans érotiques ? Harry n'avait pas lu ces livres, n'ayant ni le temps, ni les moyens, ni même l'envie de le faire, mais il savait évidemment qui était El James. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours cru qu'elle était une femme…

« J'ai mis trois ans pour écrire ce livre, » reprit Severus. « Seul Lucius est au courant de ce passe-temps. Même Draco ne sait rien. Ouvrez-le. »

Harry acquiesça et, le sac toujours en main, il ouvrit l'ouvrage et lu les remerciements, comme indiqué par Severus.

_A mon compagnon, mon âme-soeur. _

_A Harry, muse de mes nuits. _

« J'ai écrit ce livre en pensant à vous et à nos nombreuses rencontres. Vous m'avez inspiré aussi sûrement que Lucius. »

Harry leva les yeux, la gorge serrée. Cette déclaration était surprenante et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait jamais pensé… Pourrait-il vraiment envisager une telle relation ? Avec deux hommes, ni plus ni moins. Et pas n'importe quels hommes ! Ils étaient plus âgés que lui, faisaient parti de la haute société, l'un d'eux avait même un fils de son âge.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision seul, il avait besoin de conseils…

Pourtant, lorsque Harry leva la tête et regarda les guirlandes lumineuses au dessus de sa tête, éblouissant ses yeux et cachant le ciel noir, il comprit que cette barrière visuelle entre lui et ses parents était peut-être le meilleur des signes qu'il puisse recevoir.

Il avait fait beaucoup de choses idiotes dans sa vie, il avait subi beaucoup d'injustices, relevé beaucoup de défis et avoir le choix d'accepter ou de refuser toute forme de tendresse aujourd'hui était peut-être sa chance. Il voulait simplement être heureux.

Et au diable les préjugés, au diable les qu'en dira-t-on, au diable les puristes. Il était attiré par deux hommes et pourrait bénéficier de la vie à laquelle il avait aspiré.

Alors là, sous cet arbre mort dont les branches brillaient de milles feux, Harry regarda le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains et sourit. Il serait le troisième du couple, et accepterait enfin un cadeau que la vie voulait lui faire.

Fin

* * *

_Et voilà ! Comme expliqué plus haut, cet OS est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour AudeSnape. __**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**_

_Les contraintes de ce défi étaient : un passage dans un cimetière, une demande en mariage, un baiser sous la pluie (j'en ai même fait deux xD) et l'un d'eux a écrit un livre très connu sous un autre nom._

_J'espère avoir été à la hauteur et que cet OS vous a plu !_

_Merci encore à Fleur d'Ange qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger cette histoire. _

_A bientôt_

_Epsi_


End file.
